


An Evening at Min's Court

by roeskva, Skarpedin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Character(s), Crack, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Goa'uld, Humor, Non Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Unas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarpedin/pseuds/Skarpedin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Min is frustrated after having spent the day being pestered by messengers from other Goa’uld, and when one of his sex slaves is guilty of a minor infraction, he decides to punish her. </p><p>Pairings: Lord Min/Niana, an Unas/Niana, Lord Min/Jaella, Niana/Jaella (all OCs) </p><p>Warnings: slavery, sexual slavery, restraints, non-con, incest (sisters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening at Min's Court

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Perverse Bang 2013 on Livejournal. 
> 
> Perversities/kinks: Aphrodisiacs, Fisting (anal and vaginal), Incest (sisters), Non-consensual, Restraints, Rough sex, Sex in public, Sex slaves, Sex with aliens (human/Unas)
> 
> Season: Irrelevant. The Tau’ri and the Tok’ra have met, though.
> 
> Written together with Tjalfe/Skarpedin 
> 
> Note: There is a picture at the end of the story, of the Unas having sex with the slavegirl.

Lord Min gave Bastet's emissary a tired look. He was going on and on about the glory that would be theirs if Min would join the campaign against Ba'al. The whole idea was insane, and Min wanted no part of it.

He was bored out of his skull(s). This was the fourth Goa'uld messenger today. None of them had anything important to say, and they talked and argued for an unreasonable amount of time. If he did not immediately agree to their suggestions, they started making thinly veiled threats.

Moreover, he could not insult them or have them killed out of hand, as their masters were all more powerful than he, and he needed them friendly or neutral, at least.

Lord Min sighed in relief as the messenger from Bastet got to the end of his long, uninteresting recital of the advantages of fighting Ba'al with Bastet. Ba'al's messenger had made a very similar list a mere three hours ago.

Min decided that the same response would probably work again, and gave the minor Goa'uld before him a confidential look, before launching into the explanation.

"Aonak... as I am sure you are aware, I produce several kinds of exquisite and very popular aphrodisiacs. I sell that to _anyone_ who can meet the price. My aphrodisiac is highly potent, and contains many special ingredients, of the very _best_ quality! For instance, my planet, Sa'qar - located near Bastet's territory - yields the best silek-root and the most succulent kama-fruits. I get high-quality kava-fruit and glowberries from Torlak - which, incidentally, is situated almost at the border to Ba'al's domain..."

"Surely you can get these ingredients somewhere else?" Aonak said.

"But the quality is inferior, you see. Besides, there are _other_ , secret ingredients which I also harvest on those worlds - and they cannot be obtained anywhere else. While I would be happy to help, I am sure Bastet understands that I must protect my assets. I _need_ my Jaffa to protect these planets, in times such as these!"

"Sa'qar is very close to my Lord Bastet's territory. A _friendly_ neighbor's world is completely safe. When our forces push back Ba'al, shrink his domain to a more suitable size, Torlak will be much safer than it is now," Aonak argued.

"Such a victory could be years into the future - if it ever happens. What shall I do until then?" Min asked rhetorically, ignoring Aonak's threat against Sa'qar. "What if Ba'al decides to raze Torlak? It could take _centuries_ to rebuild the delicate soil-balance that creates the conditions needed for my aphrodisiacs. Do you really _dare_ risk that you Lord Bastet will be unable to purchase her favourite stimulant from me? Moreover, it is used in the training of many of the exotic slaves that are so popular among the courts of so many Goa'uld. Bastet included. Did she not buy four males and three females from my selections? All bred to the highest specifications, and trained to perfection? My training and breeding facilities are all located on Sevalla. It is a neighboring system to Torlak, if you are unaware."

Aonak was clearly angry by the condescending tone Min used, but he still hesitated for several minutes, before answering. "Perhaps... perhaps it is better you remain a... friendly, but neutral player, then. For now."

"I could not agree more," Min said, letting out a silent sigh of relief.

When the messenger had bowed and left - with a polite, but empty greeting - Min turned to his advisor. He was wanted to have the underling send in a couple slave girls - he had been kept busy the whole day, and had not come more than once. His balls were hurting and he was starting to get very frustrated.

However, before he had time to say anything, a servant entered and bowed deeply, looking nervous.

"My most gracious Lord Min... I apologize, but an envoy from the wine merchant Sepor has just arrived. He craves an audience with you."

Min sighed. "Send him in."

* * *

"Am I to understand that your master, 'Lord' Eza'l, will only be able to deliver _ten_ casks of wine?" Min exclaimed, angrily.

"Yes, that is unfortunately so. A... minor mishap, means the rest of the order will be delayed. Not for long, my Lord. Only about a week... perhaps a little more."

"A _week_! I shall lay waste to his planet!" Lord Min exclaimed furiously.

At this point, Sia, Lord Min's trusted advisor, stepped into view.

"Alas, my Lord. Flattening the vineyards will not improve production," Min's underling, Sia, said. "May I instead suggest... that the good Lord Eza'l could _generously_ agree to reduce the price by 40%?"

Sia was in reality a Tok'ra, named Ta'ek, who had been undercover with Lord Min for centuries, since before he got his current host Ninwan.

The messenger paled with anger, but quickly regained his composure. Seeing no other way out, he bowed stiffly. "Of course, Lord Eza'l would be... _happy_ to give you four casks of wine... as a small... compensation for the delay."

Min smiled suddenly. "40% off? That is most generous of you. I accept! Make sure those ten casks arrive on time - and do not leave me waiting too long for the rest!"

"Yes, my Lord." The messenger bowed again, and left, grumbling to himself and hoping his master would not punish him for this.

Feeling hopeful that this was the extent of the days disturbances, Lord Min turned to Sia, who was standing beside him, ready for his orders. "If there is nothing else, go and have 2... no _3_ slavegirls prepared!" He started to get up from his throne.

"My Lord, it pains me to tell you this, but there _is_ another matter which requires your attention."

Feeling his heart sink, Min sat back down on the throne. "What is it _this_ time!"

"There has been a number of border skirmishes along the zone where Lord Qebui's territory touches your's, My Lord. It is essentially harmless, Qebui has only weak forces, but it is... annoying."

Min sighed. "Must I do everything myself? Take my ha'tak and eradicate the vermin!"

"Unfortunately, Lord Qebui has recently allied with Lord Ba'al. While Ba'al would not be interested in interfering in something small as a border skirmish, he _will_ have to do if his ally is attacked. Combined with your Lord's... _friendly_ neutrality towards Bastet, it may be enough to break the peace between Ba'al and yourself."

Min swore loudly, and his eyes flashes. When he had calmed some, he again turned to Sia. "If there is nothing I can do, why do you bother me with this? Leave him alone, then! Send me the new slavegirls I ordered from Travik. I am in the mood to break them in!"

A brief look of horror crossed Sia's face. Min usually never had sex with slavegirls that had just arrived. His size and stamina normally required the slavegirls to be slowly trained for him. Sia quickly hid his expression, and bowed a little to Min. "An excellent idea, my Lord, however... I fear that is impossible. The slavegirls have not arrived today, as they should have. The, ah, aforementioned border skirmish caused the procurer to be delayed."

" _What_!? My new slavegirls are not here? Qebui shall _die_ for this!" Min exclaimed, furiously. "I will have a dozen Unas rape him to death, and then I will have him revived... and _then_ I will get nasty!"

"He deserves nothing less, my Lord, for a crime such as this. However, regrettably, we cannot risk a war with Ba'al. I do, however, have another idea," Sia said.

Min glared at him. "Speak!"

"I know from... reliable sources, that Lord Qebui is taken with Lord Kali, who, as you know, is allied to Bastet. Of course, Kali is not interested in such a minor Goa'uld as Qebui, an ally of her sworn enemy Ba'al..."

"Naturally. Your point?" Min said testily.

"If you would help Qebui woo Kali, he would be most grateful, and would never again bother you. In fact, he would probably end his alliance with Ba'al, and most likely be too occupied with Kali to do much of anything else."

"Possibly." Min nodded. "Do you want me to give him aphrodisiacs to make Kali mad with lust, and then have him be the only one nearby to satisfy her?"

"Something along those lines, though I considered adding that... _interesting_ drug we recently discovered on Eros IV..."

"The one that makes people fall deeply in love with whomever they are physically intimate with immediately after consuming it?" Min shuddered, then grinned. "Excellent idea! I am sure Qebui will agree! Contact him immediately, and make the offer!" Min smiled, looking pleased. "Now, if there is nothing else I need to attend to..."

"There is not, my Lord."

"Good. Have that _flexible_ slavegirl sent to me... the one I recently took my pleasure from while watching that Tok'ra prisoner perform with the Tau'ri..."

"I know the one my Lord is thinking of."

"Send her to me. My staff needs polishing."

* * *

The slave girl was doing her best to pleasure Lord Min, wrapping her lips around his massive manhood and sliding it into her mouth. She was very talented, and could easily deepthroat most men, but Lord Min was always a challenge, as his cock was unusually long and thick. She sucked on the head, while using her hands to expertly pleasure his shaft and balls. Then she relaxed her throat and allowed him to slide about half-way in.

Almost immediately, Lord Min grabbed the slave girl's head and thrust forward hard, forcing his huge shaft down her throat. He grinned as he looked at her strained expression, then pulled back a little bit before slamming into her again.

He started fucking her mouth and throat at a brutal speed, with the poor slavegirl doing her very best to hang on - and gulp air whenever she got a chance.

Several powerful thrusts later, Lord Min growled loudly and came explosively. The slavegirl's jaw and mouth was sore and almost numb after the rough treatment, and she was unable to stop a small drop of semen to escape her mouth and drip down on the floor.

"Insolence!" Lord Min roared. "How _dare_ you refuse my divine seed!" Furiously, he turned to his advisor, who had discreetly been standing some distance away. "She must be punished for this grave offence! Bring me the icosahedron!"

* * *

The slavegirl trembled from fear as she threw the die, which would determined her punishment. She paled as it came to a rest.

"Twenty." Lord Min grinned. "Sia? Please state the punishment."

Sia hesitated, horrified by the mere thought of what it meant. "This has not happened since the time of Anubis and then only in legend! It is a death sentence. Dragon rape. The dragon will devour the remains."

The slavegirl let out a small scream and collapsed on the floor.

"Excellent!" Min looked pleased. "A fitting punishment."

"Alas, my Lord. We have no dragon. There has not been a successful dragon hunt for centuries. The wretched creatures have genetic memory and grow more clever by the generation." Sia felt relieved, realizing the slavegirl would not have to suffer _that_ punishment, at least. He conferred briefly with his host, before deciding on a plan.

"No dragon? Get one! Now!"

"My Lord, procuring and above all maintaining a dragon is exceedingly expensive. Certainly, the girl deserves punishment, but the true source of your anger is your nefarious neighbours and their incessant scheming. Moreover, the girl is uniquely skilled and has never failed to please you in the past. It would be difficult to replace her, and in the meantime you would be deprived of a pleasure which is rightfully yours. Would it not be ... prudent to allow her a second roll? After all, normally, a regular die is used, and such an act of mercy would demonstrate your renowned justice"

Lord Min grumbled something inaudible, but eventually nodded, reluctantly. "It is... as you say." He sighed. "Very well. Throw again, girl!"

"Oh! Thank you so much, my Lord!" the Slavegirl exclaimed, hope, relief, and gratitude in her voice. She picked up the die with her still shaking hands, and rolled again.

"Seven!" Sia proclaimed.

The slavegirl looked immensely relieved. Her punishment would probably be very unpleasant and painful, but she would survive, and would most likely not need any assistance to heal.

"Seven?" Min exclaimed, looking disappointed. "Is that even in the Unas range?"

"Oh, yes, my Lord," Sia said. "An Unas, who has been instructed that humans are the source of all their troubles, will fuck her. She must be restrained in stocks."

"Will she have her ass fucked?" Min asked, hopefully.

"At this level she get to pick the, ah, orifice. I doubt anyone would risk their back passage against an enraged Unas. She is also allowed to have the chosen orify... _prepared_ , by a trusted friend."

Min sighed deeply, then nodded. "Very well. We shall follow the rules. Her younger sister will prepare her."

Sia bowed. "Of course, my Lord."

* * *

Niana - the young slavegirl who was to be punished - was lead into the room by a group of large Jaffa. She wore very little, and what clothing she did have on, could be ripped off very easily.

Min leaned back in his throne and watched, smiling, as Niana was made to lie down on a bench, and her hands were placed in stocks. He absentmindedly stroked his already hard cock, considering whether to send for one of his other slavegirls so she could pleasure him while he watched the 'show'.

After having made sure the trembling slavegirl was securely fastened, another group of Jaffa entered the room, a young woman walking between them. She threw a nervous look at Lord Min, then focused on her sister, that was placed on the raised platform in front of Min. It was very obvious the two women were sisters. They both had the same delicate features, the same slim build, but strangely voluptuous breasts, and the same dark-brown hair.

"The sister is quite attractive. Perhaps I should have her sent to my bed soon." He yawned. "She seems truly concerned for her sister. Excellent."

"Yes, I hear they are very fond of each other, and... _comforts_ each other regularly," Sia observed.

"In that case the sister will watch," Min decided. "It will be an extra punishment for the clumsy slavegirl to know her sister is being forced to watch her torment."

"Jaella!" Niana exclaimed, surprised to see her sister. "I am..."

" _Silence_!" Lord Min roared. "Gag her!" he ordered his Jaffa, who hurried to comply.

* * *

The young slavegirl had not been told which orifice her sister had chosen to be fucked in - or even that the sister would be allowed to choose, in which case she would have been able to make an educated guess. As it was, Jaella decided it was better to make sure her beloved sister was well and thoroughly prepared in both her pussy and ass.

Niana was lying face-down on a bench, with her legs spread. Jaella kneeled on the floor, between her sister's legs, and lovingly slid her hands along them, up to Niana's ass.

She slowly squeezed and massaged Niana's buttocks, running her fingers along their insides, making her sister squirm.

Leaning in, Jaella placed a soft kiss against Niana's inner left thigh, then scattered kisses over both legs, alternating between them as she slowly worked her way inward. Reaching her goal, she gave Niana a hard kiss on the clit, before starting to make long, slow licks across her pussy, to her clit, over and over again.

Jaella focused on her sister's most sensitive spot, flicking her tongue over it in hard, fast strokes. Niana moaned through the gag, and started to move her lower body, pushing up against Jaella's mouth.

"Hurry up! The Unas is ready - and so am I!" Min ordered, impatiently.

"Yes, my Lord." Jaella continued licking and sucking at Niana's clit, but now also pushed first one, then two fingers in between Niana's labia, dipping them into her very wet pussy.

Niana's moans intensified, and she began moving her hips in a way that Jaella knew meant her sister was about to come. She flicked her tongue as hard and fast as she could, while pushing three fingers into Niana, thrusting into her again and again.

With a muffled cry, Niana came hard, bucking against Jaella's fingers and mouth.

Knowing Lord Min could at any time lose patience, and order the Unas to mount Niana, Jaella barely gave her time to recover, before she began pleasuring her again, both with mouth and fingers.

Niana reacted immediately to her sister's ministrations, and Jaella was soon able to work her entire hand inside Niana's pussy. While her fist was not as large as the Una's cock would be wide, it would still be a decent preparation.

Jaella slowly pumped her fist in and out of Niana's pussy, now and then holding it inside for a few moments, twisting it around, and opening and closing her hand.

Niana was moaning loudly and arching her body, clearly enjoying what Jaella did, and trying desperately to push against the fist every time it was thrust inside her.

Suddenly, Niana trashed wildly on the bench, and her pussy convulsed around Jaella's hand with her second orgasm that day. It was even more powerful than the first, and Jaella almost winced in pain, as her hand was squeezed. As always, she marvelled at the strength of her sister's pussy.

After the intense release, Niana lay drained, and just wanted to be allowed to sleep.

However, Jaella could not allow her to rest. Since she did not know if the Unas would be fucking Niana's ass or pussy, she had to make sure both orify were properly prepared.

Taking the jar containing lubricant, Jaella dipped her fingers in it, then slipped one inside Niana's ass. Despite the orgasms, she was still tight, but she relaxed quickly when Jaella slowly fucked one finger in and out of her. Jaella kept her other hand against Niana's pussy, alternatingly thrusting a couple fingers inside of her or rubbing her clit.

When Niana had relaxed some more, Jaella pushed another finger into her ass, and then another, taking care to add more lubricant regularly.

Lord Min stroked his now very hard cock, and briefly considered ramming it into Niana instead of having the Unas ravish her. "Come _on_! Finish preparing her! The Unas is waiting! _I_ your _God_ is getting frustrated!"

"Yes, my Lord." Obediently, Jaellla applied more lubricant to her fingers and hand, and slowly pushed it inside Niana's ass, while taking care to stimulate her clit at the same time. Her sister groaned softly, but relaxed enough that it was possible. After giving her a moment to become accustomed to the sensation, Jaella began to move her fist inside her. She pulled it almost out, then thrust it inside of her ass, again and again, while she continued pleasuring her sensitive spot with her other hand, eventually beginning to thrust it inside her pussy.

Niana was soon moaning and whimpering, very obviously enjoying herself. She was fast approaching another orgasm, when Min called out.

"Kree! That is enough preparation! Let the Unas take her!"

"Of course, my Lord," Jaella said, immediately stopping what she was doing. Niana whimpered and futilely attempted to rub herself against the bench, in order to get some relief from the intense arousal.

"Remove the gag - I wish to hear her screams."

"Immediately, my Lord." Jaella did as she was told, then took the chance and slipped a powerful aphrodisiac into her sister's mouth.

"Insolence!" Lord Min roared. "You gave your sister an aphrodisiac! How could you _think_ your god would not notice? Use of aphrodisiac is forbidden! She is to be punished!"

"I... I apologize, my Lord. I will never do it again." Jaella said, collapsing to her knees, trembling before her angry master.

"I shall make sure you remember that promise!" Min got up from his throne chair and approached her. "I will take my pleasure from you while the Unas has your sister!"

"My Lord! I... I am not yet ready. I... cannot accommodate you! Please... have mercy!" Jaella begged.

Min laughed. "Mercy? You have disobeyed your God! You will suffer the consequences!" He grabbed the terrified slavegirl and tore off her dress and panties, pulled down his own pants, and thrust inside her pussy without any preparation. She cried out, and he groaned deeply as he felt her tightness around him. She was fairly wet though, something he had not expected. "I see... you clearly enjoyed tending to your sister. How fortunate for you - perhaps this will not be the punishment I had expected!" He looked up and at the Unas, who was standing, waiting. "Ravish the slavegirl!"

The Unas was not wearing any pants, so he merely pulled aside his loincloth, grabbed hold of Niana's hips, and with a satisfied sound he thrust his massive cock into the slavegirls pussy. She cried out - as much in surprise as in pain - when the head of the Unas's shaft entered her, spreading her even wider than Jaella's fist had.

The Unas pulled her to him as he thrust forward again, sinking a little deeper this time. After a few hard strokes, he was finally in as far as she could take him.

Niana gasped. He was filling her, stretching her, far more than anyone had before. Part of her insisted this _ought_ to hurt, but strangely there was almost no pain. Her sister had prepared her well, and the aphrodisiac did the rest.

It was a very potent drug, and Niana could barely _think_ through the haze of lust that was sinking over her. The full effect of the aphrodisiac kicked in, and her clit throbbed - and her pussy relaxed. It was just in time, as the Unas dug his claw-like fingers into her hips and thrust forward, hard.

Niana felt him hit bottom, but she also felt his balls slam against her, and relief flooded her; she could take him.

She moaned deeply and closed her eyes, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of the huge cock ramming into her again and again. After several minutes, the thought of her poor sister entered her lust-crazed mind, and she opened her eyes to see how she was doing.

Niana remembered how it had taken her two years of intensive training before she was ready to fully service Lord Min, and her sister still had a year to go before she reached that level. Niana was thankful she had introduced fisting to their private repertoire, as it meant Jaella would be better off than she herself had been at that point.

Lord Min had a firm grip on Jaella's hips, and was ramming his huge cock into her tight pussy, again and again. Jaella ground her teeth together and focused on her beloved sister, who amazingly seemed to enjoy being fucked by the Unas.

She was deeply grateful Lord Min had a human host, and not an Unas. His cock was huge, but not as monstrous as that of an Unas. Jaella bowed her head and stared, fascinated - and a little horrified - at the bulge that appeared on her abdomen every time Lord Min entered her.

Jaella whimpered a little from the pressure. She was being stretched painfully, and Lord Min kept hammering into her mercilessly.

Trying desperately to take her mind of what was being done to her, she looked up and again focused her gaze on the scene before her, of her sister being brutally fucked by an Unas. It was _fascinating_ , and strangely arousing. With a guilty expression, she continued looking, starting to feel the lust return, from when she had been _preparing_ her sister earlier.

Lord Min changed the angle a little, and Jaella suddenly gasped, as - to her great surprise - a stab of lust coursed through her body. She closed her eyes and fantasized about her sister and the young male slave who often joined them in bed. She moaned deeply.

Min laughed at her reaction, and continued pounding into her, while enjoying the sight of Niana being fucked by the Unas.

Niana cried out with her second orgasm, since the Unas had mounted her. He groaned loudly as her pussy - already tight around his massive shaft - squeezed him further.

The Unas increased his speed, and the power behind his thrusts, digging his fingers into her hips as he rammed into her pussy. Niana squealed, barely recovered from her orgasm, she was already approaching climax again.

"Lord..." the Unas grunted. "Seeeed. Comes."

"Not yet. Hold it!" Lord Min ordered. "Kree!"

"Yees," the Unas offered, doing his best to comply, while still fucking the slavegirl.

Lord Min continued pounding into Jaella for almost another minute, before he yelled, "Now! _Flood_ her!"

The Unas growled loudly and let go of his control. He hammered his huge shaft into Niana's pussy a few more times, then gave out a roar, as he came, his seed splashing into her in copious amounts. Niana wailed and shuddered under the Unas, almost fainting as she came yet again.

Min cried out and slammed his cock into Jaella, coming at almost exactly the same time as the Unas. He shuddered and got a very pleased, satisfied expression on his face. Sighing, he let go of the slavegirl, and allowed her to sink to the floor, where she lay, panting.

There was a slurping sound as the Unas withdrew from the slavegirl and a curtain of cum hung from his cock to the girl. Lord Min grinned at the crater-like opening that had been her pussy.

Another slavegirl that had been standing ready, quickly rushed to Lord Min and cleaned his shaft with a wet towel. He pulled his clothing together, and went to sit down on his throne with a sigh and a smile.

"My Lord." Sia stepped back from where he had been waiting while Min fucked the slavegirl. "Should I have the Unas and the slaves sent to their rooms?"

"The slavegirl I rode _came_! Would you believe it?" Min shook his head, clearly in disbelief. "And the other one is delirious with lust from the ride the Unas gave her." Turning towards Sia, he hid a smile and then scowled. "They were supposed to be punished! I ought to have a garrison of Jaffa rape them!"

"I understand your anger, my Lord. However, your slaves are well trained, and that is how you wish it, is it not? Also... did you not receive pleasure from mounting the slavegirl? Did you not enjoy the show?"

"I did. Still..." Min sounded unsure.

Sia decided to chance it. "Let it be a testament to your mercy. After all, they will be quite sore for the next few days. Neither Bastet, nor Ba'al, usually shows leniency, and we all know the troubles that have brought them. As..." Sia searched for a suitable word, he felt would convince Min, "as satisfying as it can be to give the slaves the punishment they deserve, it can cause more trouble than it is worth."

Min sighed again. "You speak the truth! Very well."

"My Lord... if I may be so bold. The slavegirls are sore, and will not be able to perform at their best - neither in training, nor while pleasuring you. Perhaps... they should be allowed a few days of rest?"

"Rest!" Min exclaimed, then he looked strangely at Sia, and shrugged. "Why not. I must admit their skill is impressive. It is decided! They will be allowed three days to recuperate! Also... let the Unas have one of their females. He deserves it. The show was most gratifying!"

"You are both wise and merciful, my Lord." Sia bowed deeply, then turned to the slaves, the Unas, and the Jaffa present. "The slavegirls are permitted three days of rest. The Unas will be allowed to spend time with an Unas female. See to it!" He ordered the nearest Jaffa.

"Yes, Lord." The Jaffa left to carry out the order.

Min grinned as the slavegirl Niana was released from her bounds, and attempted to stand, and failed. Her legs would not carry her, and she sank to the ground, a silly grin on her face.

A couple of other slaves went to help Niana, and soon the room was empty, except for Min and Sia. The latter turned to his Lord. "With your permission, I will leave to attend to some routine matters of administration."

"Stay. There is another matter I wish to discuss."

"Yes, my Lord." Sia returned to his place beside Min.

Min seemed to consider what to say, and glanced around the room to make sure no one else was there, before he turned to Sia. "I once met someone called Sia, at Ra's court. He was nothing like you."

Sia frowned. "My Lord?"

"It was... maybe 3000 years ago. Long before your _mother_ was born. No, wait. Do not deny it. Let me finish, before you speak." Min insisted.

Sia seemed to hesitate, then nodded. "As you wish."

"I have never met a Goa'uld who did not hunger for power. You _have_ no ambition. I have known you for many centuries, and I _know_ you have never schemed to replace me, nor have you ever been guilty of embezzlement. Certainly, both are valuable traits in a personal advisor, but it should not be possible to find someone such as you. Yet, here you are. Clearly it is not because you are timid - you are always ready to defend my slaves, or convince me not to let the people of my domain feel my wrath. Even when that anger temporarily is deflected towards yourself."

"Only because I always have your best interest at heart, my Lord. You would soon regret if you killed your skilled slavegirls, or if you laid waste to worlds you needed the resources from."

"You speak the truth - in an almost insolent way. Still, no Goa'uld would behave as you do. It is obvious you are not enamoured by me. I tested you earlier, when I expressed my wish to punish my slavegirls in a most brutal manner. You reacted quite predictably. There is only one explanation, but to accuse you of this... would be unseemly in... polite company. You would be mortally offended, and rightly so."

"There is no one here but us."

"Very true. Besides, as I said, I could not ask for a better, more competent advisor, nor could I hope to find it elsewhere. I doubt I am in danger of being assassinated by... anyone from your group. I am not powerful, and you would gain more from listening to the messengers from other Goa'uld who visit me." Min sighed. "You are obviously the heretical spawn of Egeria."

"And if that is the truth? What then?" Sia looked at him, clearly apprehensive.

"As long as you do not show your... tendencies... openly, I see no reason we cannot continue as we have." Min suddenly grinned. "I cannot say there is nothing fascinating about your kind, as perverse as it is. Do you really speak to your... clothes? Share sexual pleasures with them during mating?"

Sia raised an eyebrow. "I most certainly do not. If you are referring to what I think you are, then I am offended you would consider him merely 'clothes'. Humans are sentient."

"They are little more than animals when they are slaves, and when they are hosts, they are no more than clothes." Min observed Sia closely, wanting to see if he could goad him into reacting. He shrugged, conceding. "Or not much more, at any rate." He yawned. "We have spoken enough of this. Let us pretend this conversation never took place."

"Of course, my Lord. What conversation are you referring to?"

"Have them send my meal, and arrange for a couple slavegirls to be in my room tonight. When you have taken care of that, you can retire for the day. I am sure you are eager to spend time with that _one_ special slavegirl you always go to." Min shook his head.

"Yes, my Lord." Sia bowed, then left, talking with his host about the discussion he had just had with Min.

There was much to discuss, and a report to write for the Tok'ra Council. Their recommendation: to stay.

 

 

THE END. 

 

 

 


End file.
